dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Supergirl and the Legion of Super-Heroes Vol 1 17
| NextIssue = | Quotation = I never thought it would be this fun, so I may as well enjoy being "Supergirl" for as long as it lasts-- because at some point, my parents will wake me up to celebrate my birthcycle! Baby Kal will be there, and Krypto-- and there'll be gifts and prayers and sunrise over the Argo City skyline-- | Speaker = Supergirl | StoryTitle1 = | Synopsis1 = Supergirl starts to adapt to the 30th Century. When the Legion and the Science Police go underground to bring down a machine cult and run into a giant, semi-robotical energy being, she Girl of Steel takes it down easily. The Legionnaries are grateful but they don't know what to make of her. As far as Saturn Girl can say through her telepathy, Supergirl isn't crazy. Cosmic Boy reflects over her history and guesses Kara has suffered so many personal tragedies and experienced so many weird and inexplicable events in a very short period of time that she has convinced herself that she is dreaming in order to cope with that level of trauma. Meanwhile, Element Lad and Shadow Lass is showing Supergirl around Metropolis. Hearing Shadow Lass' description of the 30th Century galalxy, Supergirl is even more convinced she is undergoing Tarukor, a Kryptonian rite of passage where a Kryptonian undergoes a lengthy dream-state before being deemed an adult, much to the dismay of several Legion of Super-Hero members. All of sudden, Supergirl flies off quickly. An earthquake is shaking the Legion Plaza and threatening people. Supergirl quickly saves a kid from being crushed by a boulder and asks him to get his powers back under control. The kid -called Seiss- doesn't understand what she is talking about. Supergirl's senses make her know what the trouble is and emits a whistle. The earthquake stops abruptly, and Kara explains Seiss is able to generate subsonic waves which cause earthquakes, but he loses control when he has indigestion. Fortunately she was able to cancel the waves out with a supersonic counterfrequency. After stressing it wasn't Seiss' fault, she suggests his friends to help him be more careful. The Legion lands down and starts clearing the place of debris. Supergirl is wondering if she can join the Legion, and Cosmic Boy explains he can propose membership, but it would be honorary until she gets her Legion Flight Ring. Unfortunately Flight Rings are prohibitely expensive to make, and the Legion has no spare Rings right now. As Cosmic boy and Light Lass -who isn't happy with Supergirl's presence- deliberate, a stranger approaches Seuss and makes him an offer. Later, inside the Legion's HQ, Light Lass and Invisible Kid are checking recordings sent by a Legionnaire working undercover as a Science Police officer in order to ascertain if the S. P. has been compromised. Supergirl comes over and announces she has decided to she wants to be a Legionnaire. Angrily, Light Lass shouts that world isn't her fantasy where all of her dreams come true. To Ayla's exhasperation, Cosmic Boy and Saturn girl choose that exact instant to officially invite Supergirl to join the Legion. Meanwhile, on the Dominion world, the Dominators have seen that the Legionnaires have destroyed their missile, hence the technorganic payload has been delivered. Their plans against Earth can proceed. Back on Metropolis, the Legionnaires gather around Supergirl. Supergirl believes they've found a Ring after all, but Cosmic Boy tries to explain they can only offer honorary membership. Light Lass smugly challenges Supergirl's belief she can dream anything she wants. Kara merely closhes her eyes and dreams a Ring. Right then Atom Girl comes along carrying a box, and tells Brainiac 5 has a spare Ring for Supergirl. Delighted, Supergirl puts her Ring on and the Legion takes off. However, Lightning Lad and Cosmic Boy are wondering where Brainiac got that Ring. The most alarming possibility is he took it from Dream Girl's body. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue was reprinted in * Cosmic Boy retells Supergirl's origin how it was narrated in Superman/Batman: The Supergirl from Krypton | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * The Legion of Super-Bloggers review }}